


But it's better if you do

by beloniika



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Sungmin is the new trophy-husband of successful billionaire Cho Younghwan, whose son Kyuhyun is not entirely thrilled with the idea that his step-dad is even younger than his sister Ahra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it's better if you do

_“I have news, son.”_  
“A-ah. You always say that when you’re gonna get married. How old are they? Are they legal, at least?”  
“His name is Sungmin and he’s 28,” Mr Cho answered without taking in his son’s rude tone.  
“WHAT?!”  
“You heard me well. I expect you to be my best man, Kyuhyun, wedding is in two months.”  
‘I’d rather witness a homicide,’ Kyuhyun thought.

**~♠~**

  
This was the long and short of the conversation between Kyuhyun and his father, six months ago. Kyuhyun should be used to this, really, he should: his father remarried five times already, this being the second with a man. Cho Younghwan’s wives and husband were usually really young, before they got tired of his old man and signed papers for millionaire divorces, but this time Kyuhyun’s father really overdid himself marrying a certain Lee Sungmin, who was 28 years old.  
…One year younger than his older sister.  
Kyuhyun was used to the age gap between his parents (his mother was 19 when she married the 30-something man), but his father’s partners usually were at least a bit older than Kyuhyun, not only a couple of years apart: there’s no point in stressing that he wasn’t totally thrilled by the fact that his step-dad was younger than Ahra. 

**~♠~**

  
Cho Younghwan’s spouses were his trophies to show off at society parties, full of “I-shit-money-every-morning” people. Kyuhyun hated those parties with his very soul and hated his father even more for the attention-seeker he was – Kyuhyun was a shy guy who at the same time liked to receive compliments, but he’d never think of changing (in)significant others like socks and making it a State business just for the hell of it.  
Kyuhyun couldn’t really understand his father’s thing for younger partners. He almost found pathetic that Cho Senior and his wife or husband acted like they were deeply in love despite the age difference, when it was evident from Pluto that the younger half of the couple was with Mr Cho for his money, not to mention the sudden fame that hit them during the marriage and mostly after the divorce: Cho Younghwan’s end of marriages boosted the careers of, in order, an actress, a model, a fashion designer and an idol. Kyuhyun wondered what would this Sungmin guy become once he divorced from his father, maybe a musician, for what Kyuhyun could remember from the conversations he barely paid attention to.

**~♠~**

  


The day Cho Younghwan introduced his latest toy-boy, he invited his son to an exclusive club, where the three men sat at the reserved gazebo for some privacy  
“Son, this is Sungmin-ssi,” the older man introduced.  
“Nice to meet you, Kyuhyun-ssi,” Sungmin smiled shyly and bowed slightly, stretching a hand out to shake.  
“Mhm, nice to meet you,” Kyuhyun replied without moving his eyes from his cup of coffee, focused on stirring its contents. Sungmin looked at him with wide eyes, taking in Kyuhyun’s evident hostility.  
“ _Kyuhyun_ ,” Mr Cho hissed. The young man just looked at his father blankly.  
“I leave you two getting to know each other better. See you later for dinner,” Kyuhyun’s father announced and left for work.  
Sungmin stared at his lap, sometimes throwing side glances at Kyuhyun, who ignored him and looked at the garden around them. Their coffees were getting cold in front of them.  
Sungmin mastered up all is courage and finally spoke to Kyuhyun.  
“Listen, I know you’ve lived this thing too many times not to feel bitter about it, but I really love your father-”  
“I also listened to this bullshit one too many times,” Kyuhyun retorted bitingly.  
Sungmin stared back at him.  
“You don’t believe me, don’t you.”  
“Nope.”  
“And you think I’m a social climber.”  
Kyuhyun looked straight in Sungmin’s eyes.  
“Just like the others.”  
The slightly older man pursed his lips and said no more, sipping at his now cold coffee. He looked one last time at Kyuhyun, who was faking interest for the vase of flowers between them, and stood up.  
“I hope to see you for din-“  
“Why did you lower yourself getting engaged with a man who could easily be your father?” the younger interrupted.  
Sungmin looked at him, but didn’t reply.  
“You’re only two years older than me, _hyung_ ,” Kyuhyun observed, leant against the chair.  
Sungmin’s lips were in a straight line before he said, “I told you I love him.”  
The other cocked his eyebrow.  
“Goodbye, Kyuhyun-ssi,” Sungmin left.

**~♠~**

  


At Cho Younghwan and Lee Sungmin’s wedding, Kyuhyun wasn’t blind to the wedding attendants’ disapproving glances nor deaf to their snickers and critics. He sat in a corner and sulked the whole ceremony, agreeing with the vultures that called themselves his father’s friends.  
A flute of champagne appeared in his line of vision.  
“Hey.”  
Kyuhyun looked up at the younger groom, who looked damn fine in his totally white tuxedo.  
“Hi, _appa_ ,” Kyuhyun sniggered. Sungmin rolled his eyes and leant against the same column as Kyuhyun, sipping at his glass.  
“Thanks for coming,” Sungmin said.  
“I had to. My father threatened to disown me if I didn’t come and be his best man,” Kyuhyun drank some champagne – he actually preferred red wine, but he kept drinking, looking forward to the first chance to do something he wouldn’t regret and have the excuse of being tipsy for his behavior already.  
“You don’t have to call me appa, by the way,” Sungmin sighed.  
Kyuhyun looked at him silently.  
“I hope you’re happy. For wasting your time with an old man, I mean. I hope being at his hip for every fucking party he’s invited to and being on the mouth of those gossipy motherfuckers are worth the trouble to become a successful…what did you say you dreamed to become, anyway?”  
Sungmin was hurt by Kyuhyun words, but didn’t show him as much; instead, he stepped in front of the younger but taller man and said, “Thank you for wishing me and your father a happy marriage. And yes, I’d love to become a musician, jackass.”  
Sungmin downed the rest of his drink in a gulp and stalked away, without looking back at Kyuhyun once.  
The younger Cho felt a little bit sorry for how he treated Sungmin. A little bit.

**~♠~**

  


Kyuhyun sighed the whole drive to his father’s house. It was that time of the week again, dinner at the Cho’s, and his mood always worsened at the mere idea of seeing his “parents”.  
When Kyuhyun rang the bell, Sungmin opened the door with a shy and tentative smile of his own. Kyuhyun always mentally rolled his eyes at the lame attempts of the guy to be liked by his step son, but for that night Kyuhyun had a plan. He’d been thinking and mulling over something that appeared to be only his imagination, but that happened to be clearer to him at the end of last month’s dinner.  
Kyuhyun smirked delighted for making Sungmin blush, he stepped inside without even saying hi and headed straight to the dinner room.  
Ahra was already there, as far as possible from their father, he noticed.  
“Hello Kyuhyun,” Ahra and Younghwan chorused, the young woman sharing tired glances with her brother.  
“Hi everyone,” Kyuhyun greeted and sat on the free chair between Ahra and his father, opposite Sungmin.  
Perfect.  
After six months of marriage, Younghwan and Sungmin were still ~~acting like~~ an happy and loving couple, but Kyuhyun knew better. He noticed the glances Sungmin threw in his direction, occasionally turning away sharply when he knew Kyuhyun caught him staring, how the older male blushed whenever Kyuhyun teased or moved too close.  
Yes, Kyuhyun was pretty sure to have the guy wrapped around his pinky.  
Tasty food was served, wine was flowing copious, they chatted. The best part of the evening was happening under the table, though, where Kyuhyun played footsie with Sungmin and enjoyed making the other struggle not to squeak out loud, especially when talking with his ‘ _husband_ ’. It was a risky business because Mr Cho was head of the table, his legs close to the younger males, but Kyuhyun loved risk.  
“Adeunim,” Cho Senior called. Kyuhyun and Sungmin froze, fearing they got caught.  
“Yes, abeonim?”  
“There’s a party at Choi’s, this saturday, I’d like you to join us,” the man said sipping his coffee.  
Kyuhyun didn’t hide his annoyed huff. His father had been trying to match him and any of the Choi siblings, Siwon and Jiwon, for years: Kyuhyun doesn’t have anything against them, they’re both appealing to the eyes and also funny, but they all agreed they were better off as friends and plotted to obstruct their fathers’ plans – that’s what it’d have been, a marriage of convenience to fuse the businesses.  
Cho Younghwan’s expression was the one of someone who didn’t accept contradictions.  
Kyuhyun stood up and put his jacket back on.  
“All right, all right, I’ll be there,” he sighed and nodded at his hosts, “Thanks for the dinner, abeonim. Sungmin-ssi. Ahra. Bye.”  
He made his way to the hallway, but turned his head one last time to take a glimpse at Sungmin’s face.  
What he saw was exactly what he wanted.

**~♠~**

  


Kyuhyun felt like he was suffocating: the tie, the crowd of people he despised, the formality of the whole event. Jiwon was at his side, equally bored.  
“I can’t wait for it to be over,” she said with a mouthful of appetizers.  
Kyuhyun nodded silently, his eyes focused on the profile of his “daddy”. He watched Sungmin listen politely to Mr Choi’s ramblings, laugh when needed, nod when necessary, but he wasn’t at ease either, despite the many parties he had to attend with Mr Cho. He was like a robot.  
“What are you looking at?” Siwon appeared at his sister’s side and studied his friend’s hungry stare.  
Kyuhyun smirked.  
“My prey.”  
“Ooooh,” Jiwon grinned knowingly, “Then I think it’s my turn to distract the crowd. Siwon-ah, you take care of our father”  
Kyuhyun looked at her.  
“I may be young, but I’m not blind, I know you have the hots for a certain Mr Lee…oh, sorry, Mr Cho.”  
That said, she headed to the set up stage and gathered the guests around, announcing she was going to entertain them with some music; Siwon walked towards his father and entertained also Cho senior. Kyuhyun shook his head amused but showed his friends his thumbs up in thankful acknowledgment. Jiwon and Siwon nodded at him and started their diversionary plan.  
Kyuhyun walked through the crowd and finally approached the spot where his father, Sungmin, Siwon and the host were looking at the girl at the piano, a proud smile on Mr Choi’s face. Sungmin’s face was blank, but his lips always tugged up in a smile whenever the host asked his opinion about his daughter. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the hypocrisy.  
He made sure his and Siwon’s fathers were distracted and tapped Sungmin on the shoulder.  
“Hey, Kyu—” Kyuhyun shushed him and signed to follow him. Sungmin looked briefly at his husband and tagged along Kyuhyun, who led the way upstairs. If Sungmin suspected something, he didn’t say a word.  
“Sungmin-ssi,” Kyuhyun called when they finally entered a room and he locked the door, blocking the escape. Sungmin stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, scratching an arm and not looking at Kyuhyun directly.  
“Sungmin-ssi, Sungmin-ssi, Sungmin-ssi…Don’t hold yourself back, I know you don’t like my father but prefer me…”  
Sungmin looked up quickly.  
“I think it’s a waste…you’re too good for the old man,” Kyuhyun stepped closer, forcing Sungmin against the bed, “but you and I can do wonderful things together,” he purred.  
Sungmin sat on the bed and looked up at Kyuhyun, almost scared.  
“If it’s one of Younghwan’s set ups to check my faithfulness, it does not work,” Sungmin choked out. He squealed when Kyuhyun stepped between his legs and hold him in place.  
“He’s an old bastard. Selfish, because he wants ‘freshmeat’ for his own pleasure and to look cool. And stupid, because he’s surrounded himself only by vultures so far,” Kyuhyun stated, distant, then started to lazily undo his tie and unbutton jacket and shirt. He smirked when he saw Sungmin following every single movement, looking at him up and down and shifting discomfortingly to ease the pressure in his tailored slacks.  
“I was really upset when you married my father, but not for the reason everybody thinks: I was upset because you weren’t available anymore,” Kyuhyun whispered in Sungmin’s ear, gingerly undoing the younger male’s pants and mischievously pleased not to meet resistance on Sungmin’s side.  
“Then why didn’t you do your best to break our engagement?” the shorter male breathed out. Kyuhyun stopped in his tracks and looked straight in Sungmin’s shimmering eyes, then kissed him hungrily.

**~♠~**

  


They were lying naked on the maroon comforter, Sungmin’s head on Kyuhyun’s chest.  
“Because I didn’t want to hurt my father,” Kyuhyun said out of the blue, resuming the previous conversation.  
Sungmin stared at the canopy and asked, “Why now, then?”  
“Because I love you and I don’t want to see you waste your time with a mummy.”  
Sungmin chuckled and turned on his side to face Kyuhyun.  
“How can I become a musician, if I divorce from your father?”  
“A-ah!—”  
“Don’t start, Kyuhyun-ssi,” Sungmin said sternly, but soon started giggling uncontrollably, remembering their first short conversation at the club. Kyuhyun ran a hand through Sungmin’s dark locks and mumbled, “Maybe we can live off music, hoping somebody scouts us. If not here, maybe we can go overseas.”  
Sungmin stared at him.  
“I’m serious. I’m pretty confident in my singing and I heard you playing the guitar. You can also play other instruments, isn’t it?”  
Sungmin sighed, “Kyuhyun-ssi, you know as well as me that it’s not easy…I mean, look at me, I haven’t concluded much so far. And I heard you singing, you’re not that great…” he added the last part with a smirk.  
Kyuhyun pretended to be outraged and tickled Sungmin, “Yah! Take it back!”  
Sungmin laughed and laughed at Kyuhyun’s fingers tickling every inch of his body, until he gave up and surrendered.  
“Fine, fine, I take it back! You have an heavenly voice that gets to my core every time you sing!”  
Kyuhyun was a bit taken aback at first by that confession but recovered instantly, beaming and kissing a blushing Sungmin square on the mouth.  
“I was serious, by the way. Run away with me and join me in this project.”  
Sungmin couldn’t hold Kyuhyun’s hopeful look and turned his back at him.  
“I’ll think about it.”

**~♠~**

  


Five days after the party, Mr Cho found a post-it on the pillow next to his.  
 _Sorry_ , it just said. The sheets on Sungmin’s side were still warm, but his belongings were nowhere to be seen. He also didn’t answer the phone.  
The first person Younghwan called to inform of the runaway was his son. Kyuhyun didn’t answer the phone either, but the answering machine beeped in.  
 _This is Cho Kyuhyun, I can’t answer at the moment. Leave a message and I’ll call you back. Appa, if it’s you, Sungmin is with me. Goodbye, we love you. BEEP._


End file.
